The Sister of Jericho - Nanatsu no Taizai (Ban x OC x Helbram)
by Quirkilati
Summary: You can find this short story on Wattpad: "I Would Kill For You (A Seven Deadly Sins OC Fanfiction)" I hope it's okay! I do not own Nanatsu no Taizai or its characters or plot.
"Jericho…" The girl began to cry. I stood there as if I were a shirtless third wheel watching everything like a stalker. "Come back… Sister!" The girl had waterfalls on her face now. I put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Hey, I'm sorry 'bout your sister," I say quietly. The girl looks up. Besides her tears, she was quite a looker.

"Thank you," she sniffed. She looked down at the near-dead Jericho.

Though that wouldn't be the case.

"Gah!" She jerked forward into me, and began to bawl on my stomach. I embrace the girl as if she were Elaine.

"Ssh, it'll be alright, okay?" I say gently. She sniffs. "You know, I never got your name," I say mysteriously. The girl looks up.

"My name is—"

"Ban!" Diane calls out. I turn rapidly.

"Yeah, hold it for a sec', will ya?" I call back. I turn back to the girl.

But she wasn't there. And neither was Jericho.

 _What a waste,_ I thought. _A pretty girl like that isn't getting away from me that easily!_

"King! Need your help over here!" I yell out. He doesn't look to me but replies.

"Now is _not_ a god time, Ban!" King shot some kunai at Helbram.

"Oh, why don't you go help your friend? I can wait," Helbram waves King away.

"Uh, okay, then?" King floats down to me.

"I'll be waiting, Harlequin!" We hear as we move away from that creep King call a "friend."

"What's the trouble, Ban?" King sighs. I look at the ground.

"Well, there was this girl I—"

"Oh, no. It isn't _Jericho_ is it?" King points a finger. I shake my head violently.

"Dumbass!" I whack King's head. "But close."

"Eh…?"

"Well, after Jericho was released from her Demon form, I went to catch her, but this other girl who looked like a Holy Knight pushed me out of the way and caught her. I saw her crying, and I said I was sorry about it, and she said thanks. Then, like, a second later she started crying on me, and I tried to comfort her and ask her name. But Diane called me and cut her off. I turned to yell at Diane, but when I turned back, the girl, _and_ Jericho, were gone."

"Do you, perhaps, remember her appearance?" Gowther appears out of nowhere.

"What the—! You bastard!" I yell at him. "Don't scare me like that!"

"I am very sorry," Gowther replies. "But maybe remembering what she looked like—"

"Hold it!" Helbram landed next to me. "You said she looked like a Holy Knight?"

"Uh," I paused. "Yeah. Why?"

"And her sister was Jericho?"

"Uh-huh." I nodded. Where was Helbram going with this? Did he know the girl?  
"I know her, but I don't think she knows me," Helbram's voice trailed off. It was like he read my mind. "I know her safe haven, too!"

"Woah," King stopped him. "How do you know her?"

"I used to stalk her," Helbram said proudly. "'Cause she's sexy as hell!"

"Wha…?" I said, a little taken aback. She was sexy? A fairy, that stalks the girl I just met, calls her sexy. Could this day get any better?

"I've seen her take off her armor. She's got boobs to spare!" Helbram licked his lips. I was on the verge of drooling, until Gowther placed a hand on my back and King flicked my temple.

"Thanks for the help, Helbram," King rolled his eyes. I nodded vigorously.

"Yeah! You're a huge help! Just tell us where her safe haven is."

"She lives on the far outskirts of the forest, at the edge, if you will. There'll be a cozy cottage. You ring the bell once, and she gets it, no matter what. I've seen it happen," Helbram instructs. "Good luck, and have fun~!" Helbram wiggles his eyebrows.

"Wait," I stop Helbram before he leaves. "You know the way better than any of us. Gowther'll stay behind." Gowther nods.

"Of course, Ban."

"I'm going to need your help," I say to Helbram. He pauses.

"Sure." He scoffs. King says randomly, "I-I'll stay back, too." Helbram and I look at him questionably. He blushes and floats over to Diane's general area. I mentally facepalmed.

"Lead the way!" I declare to Helbram. His smile ripens.

"We shall!" He replies.

"It isn't much further from here," Helbram says to himself, but he's not alone; I'm there, too. "Ah! We're close!" Helbram looks back at me and smiles brightly. I smirk back.

A cozy little cottage is upon us. We've made it!

"There it is," Helbram says quietly. I gulp and head to the door. I see a string that says "RING". I do so. Helbram hides. "I'm not here!" He whispers. I hear someone unlock the door.

Helbram was right.

"What do you—Oh! Uh, what are you doing here?!" The girl's eyes widened with surprise, and not the good kind.

"I'm here to ask you some questions," I smirk. She backs up a step. "You wouldn't mind, would you?"

"Oh, not at all!" She replied, gesturing me to come in. She looked around outside her door and closed it. Still outside, Helbram's eyebrows furrowed with envy. His thoughts rushed with jealousy. _An alcohol addict stole my girl!_

"So, what did you want to ask me?" The girl sat down at her kitchen table, gesturing for me to sit next to her. Pink dusted my cheeks. I sat down next to her.

"Who are you, mainly?" I asked, a little flustered. The girl's cheeks became red. "You don't have to tell me. If you don't want to—"

"Janelle." She said bluntly.

"…What?"

"It's, Janelle. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier," she admitted, the red on her cheeks dying down.

"That's a beautiful name," I thought… Out loud.

"Wh-What?!" Janelle stared at me with a face of red. I chuckled.

"Thinking out loud," I say, embarrassed. "Sorry."

What we both didn't realize was that we… We were being watched.

By Helbram.

He rang the doorbell, which Janelle rushed to answer the door. She was greeted by a rough kiss. I growled.

 _Damn him! I knew I shouldn't have trusted that bastard!_

Helbram released his lips from Janelle's. He plastered a smirk on his face. "I'm your secret admirer." Janelle was left speechless. She was overwhelmed.

"I mean, I knew I had a secret admirer," she whimpered, backed up against a wall. I stood still, wondering what to do to that little punk. "But I didn't know you were here this whole time!"

"I've been watching you for a while, Janelle," Helbram confessed.

"You're a stalker, then?!" Janelle shouted. Then I knew what to do to Helbram. I looked at Janelle's sword, lying on her couch not too far away from where I stood. I silently grabbed her sword. Janelle made a muffled scream. I turned. Helbram was kissing her again.

 _You'll pay for this, you little bitch._

"Lay off of her, you bastard!" I yell while hitting Helbram with Janelle's sheathed sword. Helbram ran out the door, saying, "I'm not finished with my girl! You just wait!" Then he disappeared. I threw the sword down and went to Janelle.

"Are you alright?" I asked her desperately. I lifted up her chin so our eyes would meet. Her face was tear-streaked, and still crying. She hugged me tight.

"I am now," she whispered.

"Ssh, it'll be okay, I gotcha." I stroked her silver locks with great love and care.

"My hero," she nuzzled into the crook of my neck. I pulled away and looked at her blankly. She smiled quietly. I kissed her forehead gently.

 _Until I get Elaine back, Janelle is my girl._


End file.
